Fichue Soirée
by katatsu-chan
Summary: On a tous déjà fait une soirée dont nous n'avait aucun souvenir le lendemain matin. Ryuga ne fait pas exception à la règle, et il va le regretter... Juste un OS ridicule qui est censé être drôle


_**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Voilà un petit OS assez court, dont j'ai eu l'idée hier et que j'ai écrit rapidos.**_

 _ **Pour poser le contexte, je tiens à dire que cet OS se déroule à l'époque de shogun Steel, c'est-à-dire 7 ans après Némésis. Les bladeurs sont donc ici tous majeurs, et Ryuga est vivant.**_

 _ **Bref, Beyblade Metal fight ne m'appartient pas, et heureusement, qui sait ce que j'en ferais.**_

 _ **Rated M pour allusions pas très catholiques et pour les gros mots de Ryuga (on le remercie).**_

 _ **Je sais que personne ne lis les notes des auteurs mais bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps !**_

La bourde de sa vie. Oui c'était ça : il venait de faire la bourde de sa vie. Ou plutôt non, à vrai dire il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'aurait jamais dû aller à cette foutue soirée en premier lieu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette maudite soirée ? On l'avait obligé à y aller, et il avait même trouvé ça plutôt drôle de voir les trois quarts de ces stupides bladeurs complètement bourrés se lancer des gages les plus stupides les uns les autres, à cause de ce stupide jeu : action ou vérité, ou je sais plus trop quoi. Beaucoup trop du mot stupide dans la même phrase.

Il se souvenait avoir bu un sacré shot de vodka, suite à un gage de Yu, puis plus rien. Il avait un vague souvenir d'avoir enchaîné les verres après ça, avoir enfermé Tsubasa sur le balcon en compagnie des flocons de neige, puis plus rien.

Et maintenant, il était allongé dans un lit, complètement nu, et avec Gingka qui le serrait dans ses bras !!!

Sans oublier le mal de crâne atroce qu'il se tapait actuellement.

Putain de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à cette foutue soirée ?!?

Se réveiller en ne sachant pas où il était était déjà assez déconcertant comme ça, il fallait en plus qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation particulièrement gênante !!

Ryuga tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du bladeur de l'automne, mais apparemment, celui-ci faisait preuve d'une force assez déconcertante alors qu'il était en train de dormir. Le blanc préférait encore se casser avant que l'autre se réveille, considérant que son humiliation était allée assez loin.

Mais à force de s'agiter, Ryuga ne réussit qu'à faire se réveiller à son tour le rouquin.

Ce dernier gigota un peu, tandis que le blanc se figeait. Son regard croisa celui, encore endormi, de Gingka, qui avait l'air de terminer sa nuit. Ce dernier souria alors jusqu'aux dents, et demanda à Ryuga, le regard pétillant :

-Ça va, tu as bien dormi ?

Déconcertant. Vraiment déconcertant.

 _"Pis c'est quoi c'te question !!!!!?"_ Hurla mentalement Ryuga.

Ce dernier ignora la question et se redressa en position assise, prêt à décamper. Mais la soudaine douleur lancinante dans le bas de son dos l'en empêcha. Il grinça les dents et grogna de douleur.

-Ça va aller Ryuga ? Demanda innocemment le rouquin. Surtout avec ce qu'on a fait hier soir...

-Okay n'en dit pas plus ! Le coupa le blanc.

Il voulait pas savoir. Il avait parfaitement comprit ce que la douleur signifiait. Et vu sa souffrance actuellement, Gingka n'y était pas allé de main morte !

Ignorant son supplice, Ryuga attrapa ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés par terre, en compagnie de ceux de Gingka, et avant que ce dernier n'ai pu protester, il se rhabilla à la vitesse de la lumière et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

-Hé attends, Ryuga !!!

 **XxXxXxX**

Le blanc contemplait l'état de l'appartement du rouquin, et ce n'était pas joli à voir. Apparemment la soirée avait été assez mouvementée...

Une odeur de vomi flottait dans la pièce, ainsi qu'une odeur de brûlé dont Ryuga ne chercha même pas à déterminer la provenance. Des morceaux de verre brisé traînaient sur le sol, ils avaient plus morflés que leurs camarades en plastique, qui leur tenaient compagnie par terre. Un des rideaux était déchiré, et le tapis était imbibé de liquide, sûrement de l'alcool, vu l'odeur. Un des canapés était renversé et les cousins étaient eux aussi par terre. Bref c'était un joyeux bordel, que le blanc s'empressa de quitter.

Le blanc s'emmitoufla dans son manteau, décidément l'hiver était vraiment une saison de merde !

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers son propre appartement. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer et redécouvrir ses meilleurs amis : les cachets d'aspirine.

Et putain qu'il avait mal !

 **XxXxXxX**

Ryuga émergea lentement. Son mal de tête et de dos avaient tous deux disparus. Merci Doliprane. Le blanc regarda l'heure : 15h17. Ça devait bien faire cinq heures qu'il dormait. À peine rentré chez lui, il s'était écroulé sur le canapé et avait dormi comme un bienheureux.

Mais la réalité le rattrapa, et il se remit à se questionner sur les évènements de cette putain de soirée.

Sachant très bien qui appeler pour avoir des réponses, Ryuga alla chercher son téléphone, qu'il alluma.

2 nouveau messages :

De Gingka, et un de Madoka, qui datait d'hier soir.

Il préféra cliquer sur celui de la mécanicienne en premier, qu'elle avait envoyé la veille : le blanc cru halluciner pendant quelques secondes mais non, la jeune fille leur souhaitait à Gingka et lui de bien s'amuser. Okay..

Combien d'autres personnes étaient au courant ???

Il consulta ensuite celui de Gingka :

 _ **-Désolé de te déranger, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, tu est parti sans rien dire...**_

Une veine apparu sur la tempe de Ryuga, qui dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas fracasser son smartphone sur le mur.

-MAIS NON ÇA VA PAS PUTAIN !!! TU M'AS BAISÉ ET JE SAIS MÊME PAS LE POURQUOI DU COMMENT BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!

Voilà, maintenant qu'il avait hurlé à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Ryuga se rassit dans son canapé, ou plutôt, il se jeta dessus. Et chercha dans son répertoire un certain bladeur qu'il avait surnommé juste pour se moquer : Kitty Cat. Le blanc composa rapidement le numéro, puis, impatient il insulta mentalement la tonalité qui résonna, avant que la personne en question décroche :

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux Ryu...

-J'ai-fait-quoi-à-cette-putain-de-soirée ? Demanda le blanc, légèrement énervé, en prononçant chaque mot bien distinctement.

-Ha. Fit Kyoya. ... Je pense que tu veux pas savoir. Continua la voix du bladeur légendaire du printemps.

-J'ai pas trop envie non.

-Tu veux un résumé rapide ? Lança ironiquement Kyoya.

-Ouais j'veux bien !

-Alors disons que tu as un peu trop bu, que tu as commencé à chauffer Gingka, que c'est allé un peu trop loin et que vous avez fini dans la chambre.

-...Oui ça je m'en doutais un peu...

-Et c'était qu'un résumé. Précisa le vert.

 _"Je suis dans la merde"_ Pensa Ryuga

-Les autres étaient pratiquement tous partis pour la "suite" mais moi j'ai tout entendu... Poursuivi le vert.

-Entendu quoi ?

-T'as gémis comme une fillette... Se moqua Kyoya.

-Ferme-ta-gueule. Siffla Ryuga entre ses dents, à deux doigts de péter un câble.

-Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre passif ! Continua le vert.

-Bon c'est bon, t'as fini ?

-Humilié ??! Lança la voix ironique de Kyoya à travers le téléphone.

-...J'me sens souillé plutôt...

-Je compatis (pour une fois). C'était Gingka quand même, pas très glorieux. Ricana Kyoya

-J'ai pas fait d'autres trucs gênants ? Demanda Ryuga.

-Si, mais je te rassure, la plupart des personnes présentes étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils s'en souviendront probablement pas.

-Je sens déjà que je vais devoir aller fouiller pour supprimer toutes les photos dossiers... Se lamenta le blanc.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon quoi !?

-Bâ c'était comment ?

-Chais pas, j'm'en souviens pas... Répondit le blanc.

-Tu t'es fait prendre pas Gingka et tu t'en souviens pas ?? T'es même pas capable de dire s'il est doué pour ce genre de choses ??

-Je m'en souviens plus je te dis !!!

-Bois pas la prochaine fois !! Lui rétorqua Kyoya.

-J'en prends note. Plus jamais de la vie je touche à un verre d'alcool...

\- Et la prochaine fois, fait en sorte qu'il te baise quand t'es sobre.

-PARDON ??? JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE T'INSINUES PAR LÀ ???!

Ryuga allait commencer à insulter le vert, mais la tonalité se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Kyoya lui avait littéralement raccroché au nez.

Le blanc s'était mit dans de sales draps...

 _"J'aurais jamais dû y aller."_ Pensa-t-il.

Son flot de pensées fut interrompu par une vibration, provenant de son téléphone : un message de "Kitty Cat" :

 _ **-Par contre, Gingka n'a même pas essayé de te calmer, au contraire il avait même l'air plutôt content.**_

 _ **-Comment ça content ??**_

 _ **-Disons qu'il se pourrait que notre cher rival commun ai comme un crush sur toi.**_

 _ **-Kyoya ?**_

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Tu as conscience que tu viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de ce crétin roux là ?**_


End file.
